During operation of a turbine, rotating blades of the turbine may vibrate at frequencies that coincide with harmonics of the assembly rotation frequency and are caused by mechanical excitation (synchronous vibration) and frequencies that do not coincide with harmonics and are caused by aeroelastic excitation (asynchronous vibration). As blades vibrate, mechanical stresses are exerted on the blades. These mechanical stresses may be reduced by quantifying blade vibration and establishing limits to protect equipment from excessive mechanical stresses. For example, during design of a turbine, blade simulations may predict a blade deflection and stress distribution associated with the resonant frequencies of the turbine blades.